


Catch Fire

by hellontheheart



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: F/M, NASCAR, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellontheheart/pseuds/hellontheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Macy got the opportunity of a lifetime when she was assigned PR for Kasey Kahne. This job could do wonders for her resume and open doors she could never imagine. But when a young, rookie driver named Chase Elliott walked into her life, the choices she makes could affect everything she’s worked hard for. Does she choose her job or possibly the love of her life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Kelly! Kelly, are you home?" I yelled, bursting through the front door. "Kell!"

"What?" Kelly came running down the stairs in a towel. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm more than okay! I got the promotion! I get to travel to the race this weekend and work with Kasey!" I jumped with excitement.

"Oh my god! Are you serious? You've been waiting for this for months!" She came to the bottom of the stairs and hugged me tight.

"I can't believe this! This is my dream job." I felt light headed, " I need to sit." I sat on the bottom step and took some deep breaths.

"You okay, Mace?" Kelly asked, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I think I forgot to breathe after I got the news." I lightly chuckled.

"Are you up to celebrate tonight?"

"Hell yes! I need a drink." We both laughed.

"Good! Now go get ready and we'll leave in 20."

"Sounds good!"

It's been a year since I moved to North Carolina and pursued a job in NASCAR. And now, I get to travel and be a PR for Kasey Kahne! Even though it's only for a month, since his regular PR is on maternity leave. This was still the best decision I could have ever made for myself. I have friends now, friends! Something I didn't have back in my old town. This was a brand new life and I wouldn't trade any of it. This promotion was going to change my life in a big way. I could feel it.

"Babes, you ready?" Kelly yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" Going out with Kelly meant that I probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning, but tomorrow was an important day. I couldn't mess this up.

~~

"Ugh, what time is it?" I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and then it hit me. A pounding headache. I was hungover and I had a taxi coming to pick me up in three hours.

I threw on a robe and made my way downstairs. Kelly was nowhere to be found which meant she went home with some random guy. That girl, I swear.

I found some aspirin and pour myself a big glass of water. Popped two pills and downed half the water. Hoping to feel better soon.

I packed my bag and left a note on the fridge for Kelly. I waited outside in the fresh air for my ride to arrive.

The taxi finally showed up, only ten minutes late, I might add. The driver got out and put my bags in the trunk and off I was to Richmond.

~~

“Miss Jones, here’s your parking and hot passes. Please park in the designated area.” A red-haired lady told me.

“Thanks!” My hands were shaking when I took my passes from her. I don’t know why I was nervous. I’ve been around Kasey, even partied with him. His girlfriend, Mindy, is how I got into this job in the first place. So it wasn’t like I was walking in blind.

I pulled my rental into a lot behind the garage. After I put the car in park, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.  “You got this!” A nice little pep talk always did the work. I grabbed my bag and off I went.

~~

 

Ten minutes left in final practice. Kasey had a decent run going. All the Hendrick cars did, including the rookie, Chase Elliott. I knew of him but didn’t know him. He was new to the team, running a few Cup races to get ready to take over the 24 after Jeff Gordon retires. I’ll admit, I did a little research on him but that was only in preparation in case I needed to work with him one weekend.

“Hey, Mace, what’s next?” Kasey asked, walking up to me.

I pulled out my folder, “Um, you have a Chevy appearance at 1:30 with Chase…” I didn’t notice that the first time. One time, Kelly and I searched Chase on Google. Just for the giggles and it turned out that he was actually really cute. I was nervous to see him in person.

“Everything okay?”

“All good. Do you wanna change or?” I pointed to his firesuit.

“No, I’m good. Gotta get back in the car anyway.”

I rode the golf cart over to the Chevy Stage with Kasey. It wasn’t that bad of a ride considering I’ve never been on one before. Kasey sat beside me, scrolling on his phone.

“Twitter?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled, “you know? You should get a one now that you’re big time.”

“Me? Big time? I hardly doubt that, it’s only my first day.” I laughed.

“Make one! I’ll be your first follower.” He shot me a huge smile.

“Aw, well ain’t that sweet of you. I’ll think about it.”

We pulled up to the stage and tons of people were already there.

"So many people," I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Don't worry, you get use to it after a while." Kasey nudge my shoulder before walking ahead. Yeah, I don't think I'll ever get use to this.

I walked behind Kasey as he made his way through a small part of the crowd. Signing a few autographs as he went. He had thirty minutes before qualifying so this appearance would only be about 10-15 minutes, giving him just enough time to get back inside the track.

We patiently waited behind the stage for Chase. He was late. And if he’s late, he’s going to make Kasey late.

“Kasey, I don’t think we can wait for Chase any longer.” I whispered to him.

“I think you’re right.”

“Okay, I’m going to go tell the host you’re ready.” He gave me a thumbs up and I called over the guy hosting the Chevy Stage. “Kasey, can’t wait for Chase… Can we get him up on the stage?” The guy nodded and waved for Kasey to come up and get ready.

“Race fans! Make some noise for Kasey Kahne!” The crowd erupted in cheers. Mostly women, but there was a good amount of men in there as well.

I stood at the bottom of the steps and looked up at Kasey effortlessly answers fan questions. He was a pro. I was so intrigued by how well he handled himself that I didn't notice a pair of hands on my waist, moving me the side.

"Excuse me," a deep southern accent hit me like a ton of bricks. I turned around to a huge smile and beautiful brown eyes. My breath caught in my throat at the sight of him.

"Oh, I, I'm sorry," it was him. Chase Elliott.

Even though I was standing on the second step, he was still taller then me. His cheeks flushed a deep red and he was out of breath.

"Did you run here?" I held back a laugh.

"I had too. The golf cart broke down and I really didn't want to miss this appearance."

"Hey, ladies! I think Chase is finally here!" The host announced, "c'mon up, Chase!" Chase took a deep breath and pulled himself together.

"Here, take this!" I handed him my cold bottle of water, "you need it more than I do."

"Thanks!" He gave me a shy smile, "I'll remember this."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's the first chapter, with many more to come!  
> Hope y'all like it!!
> 
> And thanks to my awesome best friend for helping me out with this! If it wasn't for her, it would have never gotten written or posted.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see you met Chase," Kasey began as we rode back to the track.

"Yeah, he seems nice," I mumbled. Yeah, nice as in, did you see him in those jeans? That blue T-shirt? The way his hair curled around his hat? But I couldn't confess that to Kasey. No way. He'd think I was crazy.

"And really cute," he nudged my arm. Oh no. It's like he's reading my mind.

"Hadn't noticed." I felt my face heat up. "Nope."

"Yes, you did! I saw you two on the steps. Y'all looked cute."

I let out a nervous laugh, "don't even go there, Kasey. Never gonna happen."

~~

Qualifying was next on Kasey's schedule and then he was free for the rest of the night, which meant I got a break. My first day was going really well and I really enjoyed it. Too bad it was only for a short time, but with the experience I was going to get, I could work easily with any driver. But Kasey just made it fun.

I sat on the pit wall. Watching the 5 crew get the car ready to go out. Kasey was parked between Brad Keselowski and Chase. Of course he would be parked next to him. Out of 42 other cars, it just had to be Chase. Although, it was pretty nice view. Not that I was staring or anything. But damn, did he look good in his firesuit. I was so mesmerized by Chase I didn't hear Kasey walk up behind me.

"Like what you see?

"Wha, what?" I shuttered, quickly changing the direction I was looking in.

"I said, like what you see?" Kasey repeated, pointing right at Chase.

"I wasn't staring at him, I was just looking down pit road." I lied.

"Mhm, sure. Whatever you say." He laughed before walking away in Chase's direction.

“Kasey, wait! Can I come with you?” I shouldn’t be asking this. I should be sitting on pit wall waiting for qualifying to start so I can keep track and update Kasey’s twitter page.

“Of course. I’ll introduce you for real this time.”

“Oh, no, no, no,” I shook my hands, “I’m just gonna get a few pictures to post to your twitter.”

"Macy, he won't bite," Kasey placed his arm around my shoulder and continued walking. "He's a good friend of mine and so are you, so it's bound to happen sooner or later."

I took a deep breath, "you're right."

I stood beside Kasey as we waited for Chase to finish up with his crew chief. It was his second Cup race and I felt bad that I was even around right now. He's probably got so much on his mind, he doesn't have time for this.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," there was that accent again.

"Chase, this is Macy. She's filling in for Lisa."

"Macy, that's a lovely name." Chase smiled warmly at me while holding out his hand for me to shake, which I took quickly; his large hand engulfing mine. It didn't help that he held on longer than I thought. "It's nice to meet you...again," he laughed. Oh god, his laugh.

I nodded with a smile, "nice to meet you again as well." Inside I was frozen from his touch, just like back at the Chevy stage. I found the courage to continue talking, "Kasey, stand next to Chase and let me get a picture."

"Really?" Kasey groaned.

"Yeah, Kasey, let the pretty lady take a picture." I blushed at Chase's words.

I held up my phone, zooming in just a bit, focusing on their faces. “Okay, 1...2…” Snap! “One more.”

“Come join us! Kenny, take this picture.” Chase waved, “get on in here.” I slid between Kasey and Chase and placed my arms around their backs. Kasey, like the buddy he is, place his hand on my shoulder, but Chase, his arm snaked around my waist, hand resting on my hip. I looked down at his hand then up at him. A sly smile coming over his lips.

"Ready!" Kenny yelled. We all nodded our heads. Snap!

"Thanks," I said to Kenny as he handed me my phone. I was scared to look at the photo, so I quickly skipped over it, just looking at the one of Kasey and Chase. Super cute. I opened the Twitter app and hit the photo button. "Hanging out before qualifying." And post.

~~

After all three rounds of qualifying, Kasey got 40th. Which was actually pretty bad. The team wasn't happy and neither was Kasey. He stormed off after the first round was over, dodging the media the best he could. I felt bad for the whole 5 team. They worked so hard on this car only to be disappointed by a bad qualifying spot. But I had faith in them to turn this around and have a great race.

As I was gathering my things, I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Need any help?" I turned around already knowing who I was going to face.

"Nah, I'm good, but thanks!" Chase stood there quiet for a moment. "Are you gonna say anything?" I said, letting out a little laugh.

He scratched the back of his neck, "ha, yeah. I was just wondering if you were gonna hang around for the race?"

"Oh, uh, I don't really know. Maybe," I slung my bag over my head and across my chest, "just for a little bit."

"Well, if you decide to watch, you can sit on my pit box. Ernie won't mind." He smiled brightly.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Oh, and great job qualifying. 16th ain't too bad... For a rookie." I laughed, probably a little too loud.

"Hey! From what I hear, you're a rookie too. Maybe we should get you a set of rookie strips."  Chase chuckled. 

"And I'd wear them proudly."

"Chase! Drivers meeting in five. Meet you over there?" Ernie called out.

"Yeah." Chase replied, turning back to me, "I gotta go. Catch up later? Maybe?"

"Yeah, maybe," I waved him off and he ran to catch up with his crew chief.

~~

I didn't stick around for Xfinity Qualifying. I didn't want to risk running into Chase again. Don't get me wrong, he's great. But the way I felt towards him after only knowing him a few hours scared me. So I went out and explored the Fan Zone. Grabbed something to eat and walked around for a bit. I did keep tabs on how qualifying was going. Maybe Kasey was right. I should make a Twitter.

I logged out of Kasey's account and then hit the "create account" button. First thing, a username. I'm horrible at these. I thought for a minute or two, it had to be just right.

I finally decided on @MacyJ and luckily it wasn't taken. I followed Kasey and all the 5 team guys. The usual. And I followed Chase. Just for fun.

I picked a profile pic and set my header to a picture of Kasey's car I took earlier. Then I finally filled in my bio.

"I'm Macy! Temp PR for @kaseykahne. #FaithInThe5"

Plain and simple but that was me. And then I sent out my first tweet.

"Thinking about staying for the race tonight!" And send.

I put my phone back in my pocket, finished up my fries and drink and headed back inside the track.

I wandered around the garage area, stopped and talked to a few media personnel. They were all curious as to who this new girl was hanging out with Kasey.

There was an half and hour left before the race and driver intros would be starting soon. I made my way over to the stage and took a seat on the pit wall. I pulled out my phone and laughed. Ten new followers and of course, one was Kasey. As I continued to scroll through my new notifications I saw it.

"Chase Elliott followed you"

Huh? That's a fake account right? Just a fan? But when I clicked his profile, he had the little blue check mark. I took a bold chance and tweeted him.

"@chaseelliott, is that offer still available to sit on your pit box?"

I quickly locked my phone and set it down on the wall beside me. Afraid to check if he tweeted back, I saw the screen light up. I took a deep breath and opened it.

"@MacyJ, sure is! ;)"

"@chaseelliott, great! I'll be there. :)"


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way down pit road to where Chase's car was parked. I looked around but I couldn't find him in the crowd. I did see his teammates, Kevin Harvick and Regan Smith talking and laughing with their crew chiefs. A few guys in blue NAPA jerseys walked around the car, checking tire pressures and cleaning the windshield. I wanted to stay and wait but I felt weird just standing there since no one knew who I was.

"Hey, Macy!" I looked around but couldn't tell which direction my name was being called. "Macy!" I looked to my left and saw Chase running up towards me, waving.

"Runnin' late again?" I chuckled when he finally got to me.

"No, I was looking for you," he huffed, his chest rising and falling heavily.

I looked at him confused, "for me, why?"

He took another deep breath, "I just, uh," he adjusted his hat, "I was just hoping you were still going to be here, so I went lookin' for ya."

"Well, you found me!" I gestured at myself and laughed.

"I'm glad I did. I want you to meet--"

"Chase, honey, there you are." A very girly voice interrupted him. I looked up at Chase before turning around to see who it was. He seemed happy to see whoever she was and when I turned around I could see why. Beautiful, long, brown hair. Bright blue eyes and legs for days. Dressed in a short, black dress with heels.

She pushed me out of the way to get him and I did all I could to hold myself back. I shot a harsh glare at Chase and he returned it with a sympathetic smile and a shrug. "I'll see you later, Chase," a hint of annoyance in my voice and started walking away.

"Mace, wait," Chase grabbed my arm, but I shook him off.

"No, it's okay. I get it. She's your girlfriend."

"No, she's--"

I put my hand up to stop him, "no need to explain. I'm just gonna go," I gestured with my thumb, pointing in the direction I needed to go.

Chase shook his head, "you're not gonna stay?" Disappointment filled his brown eyes. "Please stay, she's just a friend."

"Yeah, I really shouldn't. I have a ton of work to do before the race tomorrow." I gave him a half smile. "See you tomorrow, maybe?"

"I'm not letting you leave." Chase stepped in front of me. I stepped to the left, he moved right, blocking me. And vice versa.

"Chase, stop!" I couldn't help but laugh at his childish behavior. He shot me a toothy smile and my heart literally melted.

"Please?" He pouted. How could I say no to him?

"Okay, okay! But only because I really wanna watch the race."

 

\--

 

Soon after Chase's "friend" left, I went up to talk to him. But didn't even have a chance to open my mouth.

"Do you wanna stand next to me during the anthem?" He asked right away.

"I probably shouldn't. I'm sure it's against the rules or something," I let out a little laugh. "I'll just stand over here."

"You sure?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nodded my head, "yeah. It's not like I can't see you standing over here." That got him to laugh. "You got a chance to win tonight?"

"I think so. The car has been good all weekend and with runnin' the Cup car, the extra track time is great." He went on to explain more but I was mesmerized by how passionate he was about racing. My heart raced as I stood there listening to him; watching him talk with his hands.

"That's good. I hope you win!" I sounded like a complete fool, _"I hope you win,"_ who says that? Hopefully my face wasn't a red as it felt.

"Yeah, I hope we do too." He smiled, but I knew he wanted to laugh.

"You can laugh if you want."

"Laugh at what?" Chase gave me a serious look.

I looked down at my feet, "at me."

"I would never." Just then his Crew Chief, Ernie, walked up and handed Chase a sheet of paper. I backed away slowly to the spot where I was going to stand, but I was still able to see and hear Chase as he quickly looked over the paper and hand it back, "looks good. Hopefully it's the right setup." Ernie shook his head in agreement.

"Ladies and gentleman, please rise and remove your hats for tonight's invocations." I lowered my head and closed my eyes as we prayed.

"Amen."

When I opened my eyes, I noticed another pair of feet by mine. I looked up and there was Chase, grinning. "Aren't you suppose to be over there?" I whispered.

"I do what I want," he winked, "and plus, I like this spot better." I shook my head at him.

"You're something else, Chase Elliott."

We stood quietly as we waited for the national anthem to start. I placed my hand over my heart and Chase did the same.

_"Oh say can you see, by the dawn's early light. What so proudly we hailed at the twilight's last gleaming..."_

Chase swayed to the song, his shoulder lightly brushing against mine. A small smile creeped across my face as I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

 _"...the bombs bursting in air. Gave proof through the night that our flag was still there..."_  

Fireworks went off just then, making me jump. Chase wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into him. I wasn't _that_ scared but it was nice of him.

The anthem was over and it was finally time for the drivers to get in their cars.

"Hey, Ernie?" Chase called out.

"Yeah, Chase?"

"Can you get Macy a scanner and a good spot up on the pit box?"

"Can do." Ernie walked back towards the pit box and returned with my own headset and scanner.

"Thanks!" I smiled as I took it from him. I hooked the scanner onto my jeans and placed the headset around my neck.

"You know how to work that thing?" Chase chuckled as he pointed to where the scanner sat on my hip.

"As a matter of fact, I do." I turned the little knob and the small screen lit up. "You just hit this and then type in your car number and, shit."

"Here, you have to do it like this." Chase pressed a few different buttons and had it working in no time.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. I'll see you after the race right?" He asked, backing away towards his car.

"Maybe."

 

\--

 

I climbed up the pitbox and took an empty seat. A dark haired women was sat next to me.

"Hi," I smiled, "I'm Macy." I held my hand out for her to shake.

"Hello dear, I'm Cindy, Chase's mom. Are you a friend of his?"

"I actually work for Hendrick. I'm Kasey's PR while Lisa is out." She was probably wondering why I was here without Kasey. I wondered the same thing a few times tonight as well.

"Oh yes, I thought you looked familiar. I saw you on pit road earlier."

I nodded my head at her, "yeah, I was up and down all day." What did I just say?  This was his mom and I just, ugh. Stupid.

I turned away from her and put my headset on. I could hear Ernie talking to Chase and his spotter, Earl. I knew Earl because he spotted for Jimmie over on the cup side and he was always at the shop.

"Fire in the hole." Earl came over the scanner telling Chase to start his engine. 40 engines started at once and I was excited to finally watch my first race.

It was 50 laps into the race. I really enjoyed listening to Chase interact with his crew on the radio. His car was tight and Ernie called for 4 tires and a track bar adjustment on the next pit stop.

"How many until we pit?" Chase radioed in.

"10 more. Give me ten more good laps." Ernie replied. I was excited to see what a pit stop looked like live. Especially from where I was sitting.

"Clear. Good lap, Big Man. Go get that 1." Earl praised.

Ten laps didn't take long to complete. Before I knew it, Earl was bringing Chase down pit road during a green flag run.

"3, 2, 1," Ernie counted down. And just as soon as he hit pit road he was out and heading back onto the track.

It was now 70 to go and I was freezing. Literally shaking, trying to stay warm.

"Cold?" Cindy asked.

"Fr-freezing," I shivered as I said it.

She reached over to the seat next to her and grabbed a hoodie, "here, it's Chase's. I'm sure he won't mind."

I quickly took it from her, "thanks!" I took my headset off and set it on my knee. I turned the hoodie the right way and put my arms in it.The strong smell of cologne hit me automatically. _Damn, he smells good_. I pulled it up to my nose and took a deep whiff of the smell before pulling the hoodie over my head. Hopefully no one saw me do that.

I instantly felt warmer and closer to Chase. I had forgotten about the feelings I felt earlier and now they came flooding back at just the scent of him. I couldn't like him. My job wouldn't allow it. I worked for the company he was going to race for next year and I could easily be put on assignment to work with him. There couldn't be feelings involved, no way. I've wanted this job since I moved here and I wasn't going to let some foolish crush ruin tha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hope everyone that's been reading this is enjoying it! :)   
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

~Chase's POV

 

"Pull 'er down pit road Chase and line up behind the 88." Earl called over my radio.

"10-4." I was happy with our fifth place finish but I was more excited about seeing Macy. I undid my helmet and seat belts; the media already surrounding my car. I slid out of the window and placed my feet on solid ground. It was an odd feeling after driving for 2 to 3 hours but I loved it. Being in the car was one of my favorite places to be.

"Chase, you good for an interview?"  Matt Yocum asked, he worked for Fox Sports.

"Sure am." I replied before taking a drink of my orange flavored Gatorade.

"Great! You're on next." I nodded my head but I was still distracted. I have yet to see Macy. I thought she'd be the first one to come up to me.

After my interview, I saw Ernie and Mom talking and they kept looking in my direction.

I made my way over to them, doing small interviews here and there. "Great car today, Ernie," I patted him on the shoulder. "The adjustments you made were spot on."

"Could have been a little better," he replied. "You drove a hell of a race, Chase." He shook my hand and started to walk away, "oh! And your friend seemed to enjoy the race. Or at least what she stayed for.

"She left?" I didn't expect that to hurt so much. I've only know her not even a full day and every time I was around her I couldn't breathe.

"She did, honey." Mom chimed in, "around 30 to go."

"Did she say why?" I tried to hide the sadness in my voice but it didn't work.

"No, but she did say goodbye and that she'll catch up with you when she has the chance." Mom went on, "don't worry, I'm sure she had to get some sleep for tomorrow."

"Yeah." I gripped the hat in my hand tightly, fighting the urge to throw it. I didn't need this. This feeling of whatever I felt towards her. This crush.

As I was about to leave, Becky grabbed me by the arm.

"Hey, babe, great race," she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Not here, Becky," I warned, pulling her into me. "Let's go back to my room."

 

_\--_

 

~Macy's POV

 

_"...the outsiders. We're the riders, we're the ones burning rubber off our tires..."_

I groaned as the music intensified, pulling my pillow over my head. Why did I let Kasey set that as my alarm? I blindly reached for my phone that was sitting on the night stand. I was still half asleep so I completely missed and the phone hit the floor.

"Damnit." I flung the covers off and leaned over the side of the bed. "I love your music, Chief, but not this freakin' early." I found the phone and quickly shut the alarm off. Six am came too fast, at least after last night. I felt bad for leaving before the race was over but I figured by the time I got back to the hotel, showered and got something to eat, I would have gotten little to no sleep. I wanted to text Chase and tell him why I left early but I realized I didn't have his number. I could DM him on twitter but that didn't feel right.

I sat back up in bed and the same smell of Cologne from last night hit me. I looked down and I still had Chase's hoodie on. "Oh no," I totally forgot to give it back to his mom before I left. I pulled the long sleeves over my hands and wiggled my way down between the bed sheets, 10 more minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt.

 

\--

 

~Kasey's POV

 

I stood at my hauler, talking with Chase as I waited for Macy to arrive. She was late and I had a signing in 10 minutes. Macy was never late. I was starting to get worried.

"Man, Macy, she's somethin' else, ain't she?" Chase said, bumping my shoulder. "How are you not hittin' that?

"Excuse me?" I shot him a glare, "how can you say that? She's a nice girl, Chase."

"Yeah, a nice girl that I bet can get naughty if she really wanted too. I'd have her beggin' me all night." He chuckled and all I wanted to do was punch that smug grin right off his face.

"You're an asshole."

"Why? Because I like what I see? There's nothin' wrong with wantin' a piece of her." Chase went on, "I bet she tastes sweet, just like a juicy Georgia peach."

"Fuck off, Chase. I'm not gonna stand here and listen to you degrade her. You don't know her like I do." Who does this kid think he is? Talking about Macy like this. He doesn't know shit about her. Why did I introduce her to him? I know how Chase is, big mistake.

"Damn, calm down." Chase held his hands up in defense.

"I don't want you around her, got me? Stay away from her, Elliott." I demanded, turning my back to him, walking away.

"She'll be moaning my name soon enough," I heard him snicker.

I turned to face him again, "what did you just say?

"Nothin'.  Absolutely nothin'."

Just then my phone started to ring. It was Macy. "Where are you?"

"Sorry! So sorry, I had a long night and overslept. I'm on my way," her voice was shaky and breathy. "Meet me at the signing. I'm almost there.

"Is that her?" I heard Chase yell, "tell her I said hi!" I ignored him and started walking to where I needed to be.

"Okay, I'll see you there. Bye, Mace."

"Bye."

  


\--

 

Macy’s POV

 

"You're late!" Kasey whispered yelled at me, "and you're wearing the wrong sponsor." He pointed at the NAPA logo on the hoodie. It was the only warm thing I had and it was chilly this morning.

"Oh my god," it must have finally registered who's sponsor it was. "Macy, did you? With him?" He had a sour look on his face. I didn't need this. It was bad enough I was late for Kasey's signing. I didn't want to talk about this with him in front a few hundred fans, even though we were standing inside a smaller room. They could still see and easily hear us.

"Kasey, I didn't. Can we do this later?" I was annoyed at how he was acting when he didn't even know the story. Why would it matter if I did?

"I told that little shit if he tried anythin--"

"I didn't sleep with Chase!" I yelled, causing Kasey to just blinked at me and then he looked to his left. _Shit_. How was I going to walk out there now? I gave a quick tight lip smile and pulled Kasey out to the table. "I'm going to change my shirt, you sit and sign things." I threw a few Sharpies at him and set the hero cards I had in my arm on the table. "He's all yours!" I said to the crowd of waiting fans. They began to clap along with a few cheers. Maybe they didn't hear us.

 

\--

 

"I can't believe you thought I slept with Chase." I began, walking with Kasey to his next appearance. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Well, when you're late and wearing his hoodie, what do you want me to think?" He fired back.

"That I'm not that type of girl who sleeps with guys she just met."

"It's not you I'm worried about, it's him."

I put my hand up to stop Kasey from walking, "why? I thought you guys were good friends?"

"We are. He's just, he's not in the best place right now." Kasey placed a hand on my shoulder and lightly shook me, "don't fall for that boyish grin of his. I've seen too many nice girls get hurt. He's not into relationships." Kasey gave me a sympathetic smile, "don't go lookin' for one with him."

"I can take care of myself, Kahne." I began to walk away but Kasey pulled me back.

"No, Mace, this is serious. I don't want you getting hurt by him." By the look on his face, he wasn't playing.

"Okay, okay!" I threw my hands up in protest, "I'll keep my guard up."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go, you're going to be late."

 

\--

 

It was a sea of people on pit road. Crews, driver's families, fans, everyone seemed to be here. I sent Kasey off to driver intros and then made my way to where his car was parked. He was starting 40th so I didn't have to travel too far through the crowd.

I haven't seen or heard from Chase since last night and it was bothering me.

"You're waiting for him, aren't you?" Kasey startled me.

"No, want makes you think that?" I folded my hands over my chest.

"Cause he's walking this way right now," Kasey pointed right.

"Look, I just want to say something to him. It's not what you're thinking."

"Mace, don't put yourself through this." I shot Kasey an evil glare and he backed off.

Chase was walking in my direction. My mind was fighting over what to say to him. _Sorry, I left early. I have your hoodie. I like you._ But as I was thinking of what to say he walked right past me.

"Chase!" He turned to face me, but not with a smile as I was hoping.

"Hey," he mumbled, not even trying to look at me.

"Sorry, I left early last night. It was getting late and I had an early wake up call." I gently smiled.

"It's fine. I didn't expect you to stay anyway." _Oh._ He seemed distant, like something was bothering him, but he shook people's hands as they passed him. "Look, I gotta go," he pointed over his shoulder, down pit road. "See ya later."

"Yeah, yeah, bye." I turned on my heel and back towards Kasey's car. Hopefully he saw none of what just happened.

"Told you so," Kasey's voice was loud and clear."

"You saw that?" I huffed, not looking him in the eye.

"Sure did." He gave me that all knowing look of "I was right."  
  
"Well, I won't be bothering with him anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

Before I knew it, we were already off to the next race, Talladega, and Kasey was doing double duty. Which meant twice the work for me, but I wasn't complaining. It was my second week working as a PR and I couldn't ask for a better job. Yeah, it was a lot of work and tons of planning but it was worth it. Plus I had picked up a few friends in Media who helped me learn new things. 

I hadn't had any contact with Chase since last weekend. Kasey was happy about it, but I wasn't. It took everything I had not to tweet him or catch up with him at the shop. Which he oddly hung out there more than he had before. I still felt something towards him but it was only a crush and I kept telling myself that. That was until he started walking towards me in the garage.  _ Pretend he's not even there _ . I looked straight past him, not once looking his way, but I felt his eyes burning into me; probably hoping I would caved and say something to him, but I didn't. I stood my ground. 

"Hey." Chase gave a small wave. 

"Hey," I didn't look at him. I focused on something off in the distance. 

"First time here?" Chase simply asked, more than likely trying to keep me talking.

"Sure is," I said coldly. I didn't want to be mean towards him, but I couldn't help myself. "How's your weekend going?" The words came out before I could stop them.  _ There goes being cold towards him.  _ I wanted to be around him though. To feel his presence, to hear his voice, but he did just blow me off the last time I saw him and it still hurt.

"It's good, best car I've ever had here." He took a step closer, "it's good to see you." It was only a faint whisper but I heard every word clear as day. 

I pulled my notebook up close to my chest," yeah, you too." I finally looked up at him. His brown eyes shining bright in the sun, sunglasses sitting on top of his head. "No hat?" I let out a little laugh. 

"I just got out of the car, guess I forgot to put it back on." He laughed.

"You look good either way." I confessed, but only then realizing what I had just said, so I pretended to shade my eyes from the sun, so he wouldn't see me blush.

Chase released a low chuckle, "here, take these." He took off his sunglasses and handed them to me, "you'll look ten times better than me." He waited patiently as I hesitated to put them on. 

"You sure?" I said, gesturing with the glasses. 

"Mhm, now put 'em on." He took the glasses from me, "let me," and slid them over my ears and set them on down on my nose. Chase gently rubbed his thumb across my cheek. 

I immediately felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I know for sure turning them a bright red. I fought hard to hide the goofy smile on my face but I couldn't. Chase was already grinning ear to ear when I had the courage to look up at him.

"How do they look?" I threw my arms out in a flourish motion, causing Chase to laugh. 

"Beautiful." 

"Ahem!" Crap. I turned quickly to find Kasey standing there, arms folded and a peeved look on his face. 

"Kasey! Hey I was just coming to get you." I lied. 

"Sure you were." He looked at me then over to Chase. "Chase." Kasey nodded, "car looks good out there in the draft."

"She feels good, ya know, just the smallest touch and she’s under my control." Chase puffed his chest out, giving Kasey a stern look. Kasey didn’t back down though, taking a step closer to Chase. I could feel the tension in the air between the two. Did Kasey say something to Chase about me? Told him to stay away from me? I wasn’t liking where this was going. “I think I have a pretty damn good chance at winning this,” Chase raised his eyebrows, jutting his chin out a bit. 

“Kase, we have to go,” I stepped between the two men, “you’re going to be late.” 

“We wouldn’t want that, now would we?” Chase put his two cents in. 

I quickly pushed Kasey in the direction we needed to go before shooting Chase a strict glare, “don’t.” I whispered it just enough for only him to hear. Chase cocked his head to the side with a merciful look covering his face as if he had realized he struck a nerve with me. And he did. I knew what he meant,  _ “just the smallest touch and she’s under my control,” _ I wasn’t stupid. And I knew Kasey thought the same way. I had to draw the line. Kasey was my priority, not Chase. I had to stop letting him get me sidetracked. 

 

\--

 

Practices, check. Qualifying, check. Next on the schedule was the Xfinity race. I stood next to Kasey as he put the heat shields on his shoes before climbing into the car. 

"Hat and glasses, please." I held out my hand waiting for Kasey to pass them over. I folded the glasses and set them in the hat, just how he likes it. 

"You're updating my Twitter during the race right?" He asked, putting one leg over the car door. 

I nodded, "yes." 

"Good, it'll keep you away from him." I stared at him, not saying a damn thing. What was so wrong with me hanging out with Chase? I liked him. Yeah, he was inconsiderate at times, moody and thoughtless but he was also charming, funny and kind. And that's from only being around him a short amount of time. I knew he had more to him and I wanted to know more. I didn't need Kasey's permission or approval. 

"Good luck, Kase." I finally said before walking away. 

 

\-- 

 

"Caution, turn 2." Kasey's spotter called in. "Looks like the 9 blew a tire and hit the wall. Really hard." My heart fall out of my chest. I quickly switched over to Chase's scanner just to hear his voice and make sure he was okay.

"Absolutely killed, buddy. Right front was flat spotted." Chase radioed in, his voice laced with frustration.

"Yeah, I shoulda put four on. My bad." I rolled my eyes at Ernie’s response, but the relief washed over me after I heard Chase’s voice. I must really have feelings for this boy if I'm this worried about him wrecking. 

They showed the replay on the small TV that sat in the front of the pit box. Chase was leading a small pack when his Camaro turned right and up into the wall. Watching it made my stomach turn. 

I may the decision to head back to Chase's hauler just to see him. And if Kasey found out I left, I'd just say I went to the bathroom. I climbed down the pit box and made my way back to the garage. I got there while he was doing an interview with Jamie Little. 

"Flat spotted the right front comin' in and a few laps later, there she went." Chase went on. 

I made sure to stay as far out of the way as I could but Chase still saw me. That's what I didn't want. This was his time, his crew's time. I didn't want to be in the way, but when Chase was done his interview he came straight over to me. 

"I, I, sorry, I know I shouldn't be--" He hugged me. Wrapping his arms around me tightly, pulling me as close to him as he could. 

Chase buried his face in the crook of my neck, "you're exactly what I need right now," he whispered, hugging me tighter. My heart melted at his warm embrace. I didn't care that his firesuit was soaked in sweat or that he smelled of it. I was just happy he wanted me here and wasn't pissed. 

"Chase, we need you over here," Ernie called out from the other side of the car. Chase loosened his grip on me but didn't let go completely. 

"Thank you." He smiled, leaving a kiss on my cheek before returning to the car. I watched him walk away, still feeling the tingle of where his lips touched my skin. 


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting on the runway with Kasey was quiet and awkward. After having wrecked in the race and our little disagreement before, I was scared to talk to him. I sat looking out the small window, watching the crew get the plane ready for take off, when I felt Kasey sit down beside me. 

"Tough day." I started, "Kasey, I'm sor--" 

He put his hand up to stop me, "I shouldn't have said what I said. So I'm the one who should be sorry, but I can't help but wonder. Did you go see him after he wrecked?"

“See who?” It probably wasn’t smart to play dumb but, I let out a sigh, "yes, but only to see if he was alright." That was a kind of a lie. Yes, I did go to see if he was okay, but there were more reasons behind it. "Kasey, I like him. I know you don't approve but I really, really like Chase." Even though we really just met and haven’t seen each other away from the track, I knew my feelings weren’t fake. Something kept pulling towards Chase and I either had to go for it or forget them.

"I know," he huffed, "I see the way you look at him when you think no one is looking." I blushed. "Just don't rush into anything. 'Cause if he hurts you." Kasey held up a fist causing me to laugh. "I'm serious, you don't know Chase like I do." 

"Kase, I'll be okay. I'm a big girl." I gave him a reassuring look, "I can handle myself." 

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." I nodded and went back to looking out the window. I was super relieved Kasey wasn't mad about me confessing I liked Chase. I didn’t want what I could have with Chase to come between my job and my friendship with Kasey. Those are two things I couldn’t lose, no matter what happened with him.

 

\-- 

 

"Please tell me there's coffee?" I whined, walking into break room. The only person in there was Lindsay and she didn't bother to answer.  _ What's her problem?  _

I made my way over to the counter, setting my bag on the floor next to me. Grabbed my mug from the shelf and poured myself a hot cup of coffee. "Ugh, what the hell?" I spit, "who made this?" 

"Don't know. It was here when I got here." Lindsay shrugged. 

"It's horrible!" I poured the dirty brown liquid down the drain, trying to forget the bad taste it left behind on my tongue. "Anyway, how was your weekend?" I asked Lindsay. 

"Fine. Nothing special." She looked up from her magazine, "jealous of yours." 

"Why? It's all work and no fun," I held back a giggle, knowing damn well how bad she wanted to be in my shoes. 

"Don't try to hide it. I know you're fucking Chase." 

"Excuse me?" I fired back, "I'm not fucking anybody."

"Oh please, I saw you on TV with him. The way he wrapped his arms around you."

"What are you--oh." I knew what she was talking about. "That was on TV?" 

"Sure was, honey!" She pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "Wait til Mr. H finds out." 

_ Shit.  _ What if Mr. H does find out? I pulled out my phone and sent Chase a text. 

_ "Our little "moment" was on TV. What are we going to do?"  _

It didn't take him long to reply. _ "Nothin'."  _

_ "What do you mean nothing? People I work with know, Chase."  _

_ "Macy, calm down. I already handled it."  _ Handled it? What could he have done? 

_ "What do you mean by that?"  _

_ "It's taken care of. Now stop worryin' ;)"  _

I cannot stop worrying. Is he crazy? I could lose my job for this. My own personal rule: don't get involved with the drivers. I'm screwed. 

My phone vibrated against my hand, it was another text from Chase and I couldn't help but smile. 

_ "Wanna do dinner this week? I'm in town." _

_ "How's Wednesday?" _ I replied. 

_ "Perfect! See you then, sweetheart :*" _

Sweetheart?! And a kissy face? This boy had my heart racing and he wasn't even close to me. 

 

\--

“Oh bed, how I’ve missed you,” I groaned flopping down on it. The blankets and pillows swallowing me up. The feeling of comfort and warmth surrounding me. I pulled the sleeves of Chase's hoodie over my hands. Surprisingly it still smelled like him. I probably should have given it back, but I just couldn't. I flipped over onto my back and laid my head back on the pillow. I slowly moved my hand down to the waist of my panties, dipping my fingers between the fabric and my skin, taking me to a place I needed to be. 

 

_ Every bit of me wanted to tilt my head and offer him my neck. His breath was hot, his mouth moist as he left a kiss right below my ear. I could barely hear myself think over the sound of my heartbeat in my ears. I was trembling. His hands slowly working down my body, stopping just before he reached the buttons on my jeans.  _

_ "Cha, Chase, wait," I barely got the words out, "I shouldn't, we shouldn't." He didn't stop. He continued to kiss my neck, sucking and biting my skin. I didn't want him to stop after that, I needed him to keep going and he did.  _

_ Chase undid the first button on my jeans. I was trembling, frozen. He looked straight into my eyes. I never noticed how beautiful his were until now. He was inches from me, his lips ghosting over mine. He was trembling as well, was he nervous? No, not him. Never.  _

_ He leaned in, tasting like peppermint from the gum he was chewing earlier. His lips were soft, moving with confidence and power. I kissed back, showing him just how much I wanted him. His tongue ran over my lips, once, twice, demanding to be let in. I parted my lips and felt his tongue graze my teeth. My own flicked out to touch his and I was lost in the moment.  _

_ Chase's hand rested on my hip. The other keeping him balanced on the wall behind me. My hands tangled in the material of his shirt, gripping tight, pulling him closer. I needed him oh so closer. And it's like he read my mind, rolling his hips into mine. I pinned my thighs together tightly. The feeling growing ever strong between them.  _

_ He broke the kiss, "you want this right?"  _

_ "Mhm," I said breathlessly, leaning my forehead against his, "I do." He looked deeply into my eyes, making sure the words that were coming out of my mouth matched the look I was giving him. If only he knew how long I've wanted this. Since the first day he put his hands on me at the Chevy stage.  _

_ His hand slid down my side, once more to the buttons on my jeans. He undid all of them them this time, slowly pulling them down my thighs and letting them gather around my ankles. He hooked his fingers between the silky fabric of my panties and my skin and pulled them down over my hips as well, quickly joining my jeans. His tongue flicked over his lips as hand ran up and over my thigh, caressing it, moving it towards where I needed him.  _

_ He kissed up to beneath my chin, before kissing the side of my mouth, "tell me what you want. Tell me where to touch you." Chase's voice was deep and husky. I tried to make words but was unable to. His hand slid closer to my core, "whisper it if you must."  _

_ "Touch me." His hand moved even closer, "touch me, touch there," I gasped. "Make me come."  _

_ He slid his finger down and then traced it back up, slid back down and back up. Each time his finger going deeper. I opened my thighs up a bit and felt them shaking, needing something to hold me up. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders with my hand gripping the back of his neck. I was aching for his touch. Hot and throbbing.  _

_ "Your skin is so soft," he groaned into my neck causing me to let out a small moan. "Shh, no noise, baby girl. We wouldn't want anyone to hear your pretty moans, now would we?" I bit my bottom lip and shook my head no.  _

_ Chase kissed my neck, his finger sliding deeper into me. He dragged it between my lips, brushing against my clit. I bit my lip harder to keep quiet.  I wasn't able to breathe, the breath I was holding in needed to be released but I couldn't let it go. My grip on his neck became tighter as his finger circled my clit. I moved my hips in the slow rhythm of his finger. Suddenly his finger dipped inside my core, into the heat and wetness.  _

_ "So wet. So, so wet." His words made me blush. I buried my head into his chest as he gently thrusted his finger in and out, every so often pulling all the way to rub over my swollen clit. I needed to moan, say his name, something. Anything! But the sense of knowing anyone could walk by at any time and hear us only made this hotter. He slid another finger into me, going deep. Once he found the perfect rhythm he kept at it. Sliding in, pulling out, circling my clit, only to start right back again. My breath came out in short, sharp gasps, my chest rising and falling hard.  _

_ Chase's pace picked up, his fingers pinching my clit. Sending waves of pleasure throughout my entire body. I dug my fingernails into his neck, pulling him as close to me as I could. His lips finding mine. Kissing me, flicking his tongue against mine as his fingers flicked my clit, sending me over the edge.  _

_ "Come, Macy." He commanded, "right now, baby." Higher and higher I went. My back arched, my shoulders pressing hard into the wall behind me. It was way too much, but he didn't quit. Circling my clit, dipping his fingers into me. It was literally an explosion of pleasure. My entire body shaking, the only thing keeping me from falling to the floor was his arm wrapped tightly around my waist.  _

 

“Macy, are you okay in there? “Macy!” Kelly called, turning the doorknob  "Mace?" she flicked on the light, "oh!" I was so lost in the moment, I didn't hear her come in.

"Kel!" I quickly pulled the covers over me. "I, it's not what it looks like." I rolled over to cover my face, embarrassed at what my best friend just caught me doing. 

Kelly was laughing, covering her face as well. "I thought someone else was in here, you were so loud. I thought you were finally getting some." 

"I wasn't that loud." She raised her eyebrows at me. 

"You were." She laughed, shaking her head.

"This is so embarrassing." I groaned. 

"Hey, if Chase makes you feel that good by yourself, imagine what he could do if he was actually here."

"Wait, how did you know I was thinking about," I looked at her confused. 

"Oh, oh, Chase, right there!" She gasped. "Trust me, I heard more than I wanted too." 

"I didn't think you were home, so I just." 

She stopped me, "no need to explain, I've been there before. We all have needs." We both busted out in a fit of laughter. "But seriously, next time Chase better be in here with you."

"Get out!" I threw my pillow at her, laughing. 

"Give it to me, Chase!" She said as she was walking out of my room. I threw another pillow at her but she closed the door just before it got there. She was never going to let me live it down.


	7. Chapter 7

Work was dragging on and all I could think about was tonight. I was having dinner with Chase and this would be the first time we'd be alone outside the NASCAR world. I didn't know what to think or expect from him.

Lindsay wasn't talking to me because she still thought I was sleeping with Chase. Even after I told her I wasn't and now she's somehow found out about tonight. She's been giving me dirty looks all day and it doesn't help that Chase is here at the shop, working on his car.

"Ladies." Chase waved, walking into the break room.

"Hi, Chase," Lindsay gushed, leaning her elbows on the table pushing her boobs together. I gave her a look but that only caused her to flick her hair back, exposing her chest more. _Bitch._ To my surprise Chase didn't even look her way, he instead made his way over to me.

"You ready to go?" Chase asked with a smile.

"Go? Go where?" I asked confused, sitting up on the sofa, "I thought we were meeting later?"

"Change of plans." He laughed, holding out his hand.

"Chase, I can't just leave work. I have stuff--"

"It's been taken care of." He grabbed my hand and pull me up off the sofa.

"Chase, no, I can't. I have work to do." I pulled my hand out of his.

"I'll take her place!" Lindsay butted in. I shot her an evil glare before looking up at Chase. He was giving her a once over as if he was actually considering her offer. "We could have a good 'ol time," she winked. I could have literally punched her right then.

"Alright, let's go!" I took a hold of his hand and pulled him out the door. I needed to get him away from her before she changed his mind about me.

\--

I opened the door to Chase's truck and climb up inside, closing the door behind me. I got situated in the seat and pulled the seat belt on as I sat and waited for Chase to grab his stuff. I flipped through some of the CD's he had sitting on the dash. "Nothin' but Eric Church. I should have known." I laughed, shaking my head and picking up my favorite CD, The Outsiders. I looked through the little booklet and read over some of the lyrics. Just then the driver's side door open and in jumped Chase.

"Ready?" He asked with a cheesy grin.

"Sure am! Can we play this?" I held the CD up for him to see.

"Wait, you like his music?" He sounded surprised. I was shocked Kasey didn't tell him.

"Uh, yeah! Who doesn't love him?" I gave him a huge smile.

"I like you." Chase chuckled, taking the CD from me and putting it in the player. "We're gonna get along just fine."

\--

_"Your lips,_ __  
_Your hips,_ __  
_When you touch 'em to mine_ __  
_Each and every time_ __  
_I'm hypnotized,_ __  
_I'll admit it_ __  
  
_Your moves,_ __  
_Your grooves_ __  
_It's some deadly stuff,_ __  
_I can't get enough_ __  
_Girl your love's a drug,_ _  
_ _I can't quit it"_

I sang under my breath, hoping Chase didn't hear me. He was focused on the road and it's been silent between us since we left.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, turning down the music.

"Yeah, about that," he started, pulling into a gas station. "We're going to my place."

"Your place? As in _Georgia_?" I turned to face him. "Chase, we can't. I have to be in Kansas Friday morning. And, and I have no clothes!"

"I'll have you there on time and you'll have your stuff, I promise." He winked at me before getting out of the truck. He stood at the door, reaching in his pocket for his wallet. "You better go get some snacks and use the bathroom before we really hit the road. It's gonna be a long ride." He handed me some money and shooed me off to the little store.

As I was walking the aisles for something to eat, it hit me. Georgia! He can't freaking take me to Georgia. In the middle of the week at that. What's wrong with this guy?

"That'll be $15.50, Miss," the lady at the counter mumbled. I handed her a fifty and waited for my change. I gathered the bags of food and drinks and starting walking towards Chase's truck. He was standing there filling the gas tank, looking fine as anything. Those jeans he wore fit him just right and the bright red T-shirt made him stand out against a grey background. When he turned around his eyes caught mine and something in me sparked. Then he flashed that smile of his; letting it linger on his lips as he tilted his head down to put the gas cap back on.

"Hey! You wanna drive?" He called out, tossing me his keys.

I caught the keys while holding two bags of stuff. "Seriously? You're gonna let me drive?"

"Why not?" Chase shrugged.

\--

Three hours into our drive and Chase was already asleep. Can't complain too much, since he literally talked my ear off the other two hours he was awake. I looked over every so often to catch of glimpse of him. His long eyelashes falling over his cheeks, the way his mouth hung open ever so slightly. He was cutest when he was asleep; all curled up in the passenger seat. I reached for another CD, putting it in and turning the volume up just enough to hear but not enough to wake Chase.

" _She's as pretty as a picture_ _  
_ _Every bit as funny as she is smart_ _  
_ _Got a smile that'll hold you together_ _  
_ _And a touch that'll tear you apart_ _  
_ _When she's yours she brings the sunshine_ _  
_ _When she's gone the world goes dark_ _  
_ _Yeah she's heaven on the eyes_ _  
_ _But boy she's hell on the heart"_

I was so lost in singing the song I didn't notice Chase staring at me until I got to a stop light.

"Why'd you stop?" His voice was laced with sleep.

"Stop what?" I blushed.

"Singing."

"You heard that?" I bit my lip, gripping the steering wheel a little bit harder.

"I was pretending to be asleep for ten minutes just so you wouldn't know I was listening." He admitted.

"You're joking right?" He shook his head no.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. Your voice is beautiful."

"Don't," I whispered, "don't be like that."

"I'm just being honest. There," he pointed, "pull over there and we'll get dinner." I pulled into the parking lot Chase pointed out and parked the truck.

\--

"Uh, table for two please," Chase told the waitress when we got inside. She grabbed the menus and walked us over to our table.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Perfect." Chase and I said in unison. We took our seats and started looking through the menus after the waitress asked what we liked to drink.

"So," Chase started, setting down his drink, "what made you wanna work in NASCAR?"

"I don't know, it's a long story." I shrugged, picking at the piece of bread in front of me.

"And I have the time to listen." I looked up at him, a small smile creeping across his lips.

"You really wanna know?" He nodded and motion for me to continue. "I grew up on it. My dad and I watched races together every Sunday. Well, that was until he passed away when I was 16. Then I grew apart from it, didn't want nothing to do with it because it reminded me of him." I took a peek at Chase just to see if I was boring him with my story but he looked like he wanted to hear more. "Then one day, I was flipping through the channels and a race was on. I literally sat and watched the whole thing after so many years of not watching. It pulled me in, made me happy. So I moved here, and now I have the best job in the world." I chuckled, reaching for my drink.

"I'm sorry to hear about your dad." He flashed a sympathetic smile, "but he raised ya right." He laughed, taking my hand in his. "I'm glad you're here."

Our food arrived then and it looked delicious. Chase ordered the Chicken Parmesan, which he told me was his favorite food, and I got a Chicken Salad. Simple and easy.

"That looks good," I pointed at his plate with my fork, "never had it."

"Really?" He said surprised, "wanna taste?" He started to cut a small piece of the chicken.

"Sure, why not?" Chase lifted his fork in my direction, his hand under it, guiding it to my mouth. "Mmm, that is good!" I said as I chewed it.

"I'm starting to like you more and more," Chase chuckled.

"And I could say the same about you."

\--

After we were done eating, Chase and I just stood outside the restaurant. I took in my surroundings. Beautiful blue sky with a few clouds floating by. Georgia was so pretty.

"Hey, Mace," Chase took my hand and spun me towards him.

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking up at him.

"So I was thinking," he paused, scratching the back of his head, "you wanna try the whole dating thing?"

"Dating thing?" I laughed.

"Yeah. You, me, ya know?" He pulled me closer, placing his hands around me.

I placed my hands in his chest, "yes. I'd like that." His smile was ear to ear.

"So does that mean I can kiss you now?" He smirked.

I bit my lip and hid my face in his chest, blushing. The smell of his Cologne tickling my nose. God he smelled like heaven.

"Is that a no?" He chuckled, his chest vibrating against my cheek. I pulled away and looked up at him.

"No, not a no," I shyly smiled. Chase leaned in, his lips hovering over mine, barely touching. I was trembling and all I could hear was my heart beating out of my chest. His fingers dug into my hips as he pulled me close, closer than before. His hand then slid up my side, brushing against my neck before pushing back a strand of my hair behind my ear. I've never been this close to him. So close that I noticed the faint little freckles that covered his nose. They only made him more attractive to me.

"I've wanted to do this since I the first time I saw you," he whispered against the corner of my mouth, his breath hot and minty.

"Just kiss me already," I giggled, leaning up and connecting my lips with his. He kissed back, pressing his lips harder into mine. The stubble from his day old beard was rough against my smooth skin. My hands ran up his chest and around his neck; fumbling my fingers through his hair as our lips moved against one another. A small sigh escaped me as Chase's grip on my hip tightened. He was enjoying this just as much as I was.

We were so lost in the moment, enjoying every second of this first kiss, that the rain that had started to fall didn't bother us. Chase just pulled me closer, never letting our lips break apart. That was until a rumble of thunder pulled me from him. Chase didn't let me go though, he just pressed his forehead to mine, staring into my eyes with a soft smile. I closed my eyes and shyly tilt my head down, afraid to keep looking into those brown eyes of his. This was real. That kiss was real. These feelings were real and they came out of nowhere, fast.


	8. Chapter 8

"I left some sweats and a T-shirt up on my bed if you wanna shower and change clothes." Chase mentioned as he walked into the kitchen where he previously left me.

"Actually, that would be great." I slid off the stool and towards him, "that long drive made me feel icky."

He chuckled, "up the stairs, to the left, first door. That's my room." He pointed, "I'll get something ready for dinner."

"Thanks," I smiled, leaning in the doorway. "I'll be quick."

"Take your time. Plenty of hot water," Chase winked.

I laughed, "you were thinking I would invite you, weren't you?" I seductively raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, course not." He turned away, clearly blushing, reaching for a green apple.

"Mhm." I turned to leave but I thought I'd play a small joke on him. "Wanna join me?"

Chase's head shot up so fast from what he was cutting, "wha-what? You're not serious?"

"Only if you can catch me," I giggled, taking off for the stairs. Running as fast as I could to get to Chase's room before him. He was hot on my heels. Our loud footsteps and laughter echoing through the empty house.

As soon as I got to the top step a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist, spinning me around and back up against the wall, causing me to squeal.

"Chase," I gasped, trying to catch my breath. The tension in the air was thick and all I could hear was our heavy breathing. He had a tight grip on my hips, holding me against the wall. He leaned in, kissing along my neck, hands roaming my body before resting on my ass.

"Jump," he whispered in my ear, grabbing my ass and lifting me up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck. Chase carried me to his room. Laying me gently on his bed, kissing my neck once again. I knew what he wanted and I wasn't sure if I was ready to give it to him, but the way he was making me feel made it hard to say no.

"Chase, wait." I whispered, scooting away from him a bit.

"What's wrong?" He asked, placing a finger on my chin, turning my face to meet his.

"Nothing, I just, is this too soon?" I sat up on my elbows, "we've only been dating a few hours."

He laughed, "you're actually right, we don't have too." He said in a calm voice, "we can wait."

"Really?" That came out sounding more surprised then I wanted it to. "I don't want you to think--"

"Don't. Let's just take things slow, yeah?" He smiled, placing a kiss to my forehead. I felt a relief wash over me when he said that because all I was thinking about was what Kasey had said to me. "I'm gonna go start dinner. You take a nice long shower."

"Thanks."

He tilted his head to the side, "for what?"

"This."

\--

After my well needed shower, I poked around Chase's room for a minute. Looking at all of his trophies and photos made me smile. He looked so happy, so carefree. Looking at him now, he just seemed down. His season was going well, but to him, it could be going better. It made me sad to think that he put all of that on his shoulders. He had so much to look forward too, he needed to loosen up a bit.

I noticed a photo pushed back behind another and saw her, a beautiful blonde. She was sitting on his lap at what looked like a Christmas party. The smile that covered his face was far more prominent than in any other photo and the heart eyes he had when he was looking at her. I knew I could never give him that and that I'd never get that from him.

Chase was talking to someone on the phone, so I quietly made my way to the kitchen.

 _"I'm home. Yes, everything is fine."_ He noticed me and a small smile creeped across his lips. He pulled the phone away from his ear, "sit, I had to order pizza," he whispered as he pointed to burnt pot in the sink.

 _"Please, Mom, I'm okay! I have a pizza coming."_ I laughed, loud enough for his Mother to hear. _"I have a friend over."_ A friend? _"I mean, girlfriend."_ Hearing him say that word made it feel more real; even though it's only been a few hours.

The doorbell rang, "can you get that?" Chase asked, pointing to his phone. I nodded a yes and he handed me some cash.

"No, I got it," I waved him off but he insisted. I opened the front door to the pizza man pulling the pizza out of the warmer.

"That'll be 25.50." I handed him thirty dollars.

"Keep the change," I said as I took the pizza from him. It smelled delicious. I carried it back to the kitchen but this time Chase was whispering.

_"She's great, actually. I think you'd like her. No, no, don't come home early. You'll meet her, I promise."_

"Pizza is here!" I held it up over my head, "ready to eat?" I giggled. Chase nodded and finished up his conversation with his mom.

Our little pizza dinner lead to funny conversations and Chase spilling a whole liter of Mt Dew on the floor. How he managed it, I had no clue but we spent a good hour cleaning it up. Which lead to more laughs and giggles.

We were now sitting on the couch; Chase was flipping through the movie channels. My sides and cheeks were still sore after all the laughing we did before.

"Anything you wanna watch?" Chase asked, looking over at me.

"Whatever you choose is good enough for me."

"NCIS it is then!" Chase exclaimed, reaching his arm out around me and pulling me into his chest. "I'll be your pillow in case you fall asleep."

\----------

"I don't want you to leave," Chase groaned into my neck.

"I have a job to do, babe."

He giggled, "I like when you call me that, but seriously, why can't Kasey do his own stuff this weekend?" He pulled me closer to him. It was cold in the airport and the last thing I wanted to do this morning was to leave the comfortable couch Chase and I fell asleep on last night. My flight was scheduled to leave at 8:30 but it was delayed due to fog in the area. We could have stayed on that couch a little longer.

"Because, that's not his job." I laughed, pulling away from his embrace. "I had a good time with you. Even though it was so short."

"I wish it was longer."

"Me too."

"Flight 184, now boarding. Flight 184, now boarding." The announcement broke my heart. I didn't want to leave him and go all the way to Kansas, while he had the weekend off.

"Well, I gotta go. Come with me?" I pouted.

"I wish, but you know I can't. I have that signing with my dad." He sighed, pulling me into one last tight hug. "Don't go getting a new boyfriend while you're out there, alright?"

"Damn, you caught me. I had my eye on that guy that drives the 42 car."

He squeezed me a little tighter, "hmm, what?"

"Joking! I wouldn't dare." I laughed, looking up at him.

"Better not, or I'll have to bump him a little on the track." I buried my head in his chest, taking a deep breath; breathing in his scent one more time before I left. It wasn't like I was never going to see him again, but I didn't want to leave. We just started this, this dating thing. I wanted to get to know him. The real him.

"Last call for Flight 184."

"I better get going, huh?" I sighed, taking his hand in mind.

"Or you can miss your flight and stay here with me," he suggested and I almost took his offer.

"I'll see you Tuesday?"

Chase pulled me towards him, placing his hand on the side of my face, thumb caressing my cheek. I bit my lip, knowing what was coming. He leaned in, his lips ever so softly touching mine, before pulling away and resting his forehead against mine, "Tuesday."

\--

I landed in Kansas that evening, arriving at my hotel shortly after. I was greeted with a smile and warm hug from Kasey.

"Missed you, buddy." Kasey laughed, taking my suitcase.

"Missed you too, pal!" I gave him a huge grin.

"Where have you been? I went lookin' for you at the shop but everyone said you left with," he paused, "Chase."

"Oh, nowhere special. Just to his place in Georgia." I waved it off like it was nothing.

"Wait," Kasey stopped and faced me, "he took you to Georgia? Why?"

"For the helluva it I guess." I couldn't tell him Chase asked me to be his girlfriend. I felt like now wasn't the best time. I'll give it a week or so then I'll tell him.

"Uh huh."

"I had a great time. Chase isn't like you think." I continued walking but I didn't hear Kasey beside me. I turned back around to look at him, "Kase, stop worrying."

Kasey and I ordered room service and looked over his schedule for that weekend. A few interviews and a small meet and greet for the employees of Farmers Insurance. It was a pretty laid back weekend and after the day I had before and that morning, I couldn't get that brown eyed boy out of my head. All I wanted was to be back on that couch, snuggled under the blankets.   

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated! :)


End file.
